castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu
is a Super Famicom game by Konami, and the second installment in the ''Ganbare Goemon series for that system. Overview As the rest of the games in the series, Ganbare Goemon 2 features Goemon as the main protagonist, along with his friends, Ebisumaru, Yae, and Sasuke, who also join him in this adventure. Several other Konami characters make cameo appearances in this game, including Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures), Noah, Ken and Miki (God Medicine), Gillian Seed (Snatcher), and Pastel (TwinBee). It also features two characters inspired by the Castlevania series: a Simon Belmont lookalike and a hidden boss named Draculan (どらきゅらん, a parody of Dracula). To find them, the player must play certain minigames at Circo Puerto Amusement Park. One of the characters they will meet there is vampire hunter who looks like Simon Belmont. After the player has met all required criteria, they will be able to enter a stage called "Virtual Hell", which has a Dracula-like boss at the end. Due to the way Goemon's kiseru behaves when attacking (by stretching and then retracting after each strike), gameplay is very similar to that of classic Castlevania titles, giving the sensation of attacking with a whip, which can also be kindled with flaming properties. This stage is reminiscent of classic Castlevania levels, with zombies scattered throughout the whole area (although this time with a Japanese motif). These enemies also wield axes and throw them at the player, possibly as a homage to the Axe Knights from Castlevania, or to the axe-tossing enemies from Getsu Fūma Den. The level also presents the same spiked falling platforms and endless pits which have appeared since the first Castlevania and which have brought so many heroes to an early grave. Fire traps and flaming bats will also hinder Goemon's path. Near the end of the level, an invincible spiked enemy appears which behaves very similar to Castlevania's Fuzz Busters. Once the player has exited such area, they will have to climb a series of platforms to reach the boss room at the end of the level. This layout looks very similar to the classic long staircase that leads to Dracula's chambers present in almost all Castlevania games. Once Goemon and company finally reach Dorakyuran's chambers, they will find an open coffin (similar to the one found in the original Castlevania) and the foe's head will materialize on the floor and then levitate slowly until the rest of the body appears (again, very similar to the final boss of the first game), all of this while "Prologue" plays in the background. Dorakyuran attacks very similar to most incarnations of Dracula, by teleporting to different places in the room and then opening his cape to unleash three flaming bats at the player. Oddly enough, once his health bar has been depleted, he will transform into a Frankenstein-like cyborg wearing kabuki garments. Gallery Goemon2.gif|A vampire hunter of the bloodline of the Belmont family who resembles Simon Draculan - 01.gif|Draculan A parody of Dracula Videos External links *Cameo Appearances at Castlevania Realm *Castlevania Dungeon de:Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu es:Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu Category:Cameo Games Category:Ganbare Goemon series